disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Bloomington
Universal Studios Bloomington '''is a fanon Universal theme park in Bloomington, Minnesota. It is opened on June 10, 1998. Areas '''Current * Studio Avenue '- a main section of the park themed to movie studio lot. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''NBC City '- dedicated to an American local television channel NBC. Opened on May 12, 2010. * '''Cartoon Network Zone - themed to Cartoon Network shows. Opened on March 27, 2010. * Springfield '- themed to ''The Simpsons. Opened on June 2, 2014. * 'Jurassic Park '- based on Jurassic Park ''series. Opened on July 7, 1999 * '''Skull Island '- based on King Kong. Opened on May 2017 * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. Opened on June 10, 1998. * '''Nintendo Universe '- themed to Nintendo. Opened on May 2024. * 'Harry Potter World '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. Opened on July 7, 2015. * '''Sprout Land - themed to the preschool channel Sprout. Opened on March 6, 2012. * DreamWorks World '''- themed to DreamWorks Animation films. Opened on July 5, 2009. '''Former * Nickelodeon Zone '''- themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on September 6, 2008, due to Nickelodeon Universe opening at the Mall of America. Replaced by Cartoon Network Zone. * '''Beverly Hills Street - themed to Beverly Hills. June 10, 1998. Closed on May 10, 2012. Replaced by Springfield, Harry Potter World, and Skull Island. * TV Studio Lot - themed to TV shows. Opened on June 10, 1998. Closed on March 28, 2008. Replaced by NBC City. * Promise Land '- a christen-themed area focused on attractions based on the stories from the Bible and as well as Christen-orientated franchises such as ''VeggieTales and Davey and Goliath. It was opened on June 9, 2002 until it was closed down on May 11, 2007 due to the major controversy of the land, and then got replaced by DreamWorks World two years later. Attractions '''Current Studio Avenue * Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem * Club Minions * Silly Fun Land * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. * '''Transformers: The Ride * Battlestar Galactica '- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. * TBA '''NBC City * NBC Television Studio Center '''- an indoor interactive attraction allows guest to become a TV star for various NBC television programs, which features the green screen. '''Theme: '''NBC TV show. '''Opening date: '''May 12, 2010. '''Replaced: '''The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * '''Race through New York with Jimmy Fallon - a motion based dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Cartoon Network Zone * Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake '- a motion simulator ride based on ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time''. Opening date: 'July 4, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Dexter's Labatory: The Ride * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. Opening date: '''August 11, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Tom and Jerry: The Ride '- a 3D motion based dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry * '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * Over the Garden Wall: The Play Spot Springfield * The Simpsons Ride * TBA Jurassic Park TBA Skull Island TBA Amity * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride that tours through Amity that goes wrong with Jaws ruining it Theme: Jaws. 'Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. * TBA '''Nintendo Universe' * Super Mario Ride * [[The Squid Sisters Live|'The Squid Sisters Live']] * Splatoon Tournament * Pokemon 4D Quest * The Adventurous World of Nintendo Harry Potter World TBA Sprout Land * Jim Henson's Pajanimals Bedroom Adventure * A Day in the Park with Barney * The Wiggles Live * Sesame Street 3D: Movie Magic DreamWorks World * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: ''Shrek. ''Opening date: '''July 5, 2009. * '''Dragon Flying Adventure - A simulator ride where you board a dragon, and fly through the island of Berk. Theme: '''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. '''Opening Date: '''June 13, 2014. '''Replaced: '''Over the Hedge 4D. * '''Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Opening Date: '''July 5, 2009. '''Former Studio Avenue * Back to the Future: The Ride * E.T. Adventure * T2 3D * Animal Actors * Marvel Rocks! TV Studio Lot * The Brandy Bunch: Behind the Sitcom * Star Trek Adventure * Lucy - A Tribute Nickelodeon Zone * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride - A 4D ride where the guests join SpongeBob on a quest to retrieve a pickle from Plankton, to complete an unfinished Krabby Patty. * Rugrats Playroom * Double Dare Live! '''- an outdoor interactive game show. '''Replaced by: '''Tom and Jerry: The Ride * '''The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure '- a dark ride based on ''The Wild Thornberrys. '''Theme: ''The Wild Thornberrys''. Opening date: '''June 8, 2000. '''Closing date: '''September 6, 2008. '''Replaced by: '''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * '''Dora the Explorer Live! Cartoon Network Zone * Dexter's Labratory: The Ride '- A motion simulator based on ''Dexter's Labratory. '''Opening date: '''March 27, 2010. '''Closing date: '''June 24, 2012. '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride. '''Replaced by: '''Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake. * TBA '''Beverly Hills Street * Adventures from the Book of Virtues - a half-hour storytelling live stage show based on PBS 1996 animated television series of the same name which contains three old stories. It is sponsored by Chick-Fil-A. Opening date: '''June 10, 1998. '''Closing date: May 10, 2012. Replaced by: The Simpsons Ride. * TBA Jurassic Park TBA Promise Land * TBA DreamWorks World * Over the Hedge 4D * TBA Incidents * On April 6 2002, a chimpanzee attacked the show host on stage at the Animal Actors and been taken to the hospital. * On July, 6, 2005, a fire burst in the The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure, more than 75 visitors had been injured and few of them got killed by a fire during ride, as the result, the attraction had to shut down until two weeks later. The reason for this incident is because the ride was added with real fire effects and hence causing a flaming material to exploded to flames. * TBA Trivia TBA Controversy of Promise Land TBACategory:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline Category:Minnesota Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles